Ponydale
Ponydale 'is the starter town for earth ponies. It is a small town with many cottage-like buildings featuring thick straw roofs. The silhouette of Cantermore castle is visible in the distance if one looks towards the mountains. A train station that allows transportation to either Cantermore, the Crystal Kingdom, or Applewood can be found to the north-west corner of Ponydale. Places of interest Sweet Apple Orchard Sweet Apple Orchard is an apple farm just a short walk away from Ponydale (just pass the train station). Although mainly apples are grown in this farm, carrots and other crops are cultivated as well. Low-leveled Bunnies are scattered about in the back field making it a good place for new players to train up their combat talent. Sugarcane Corner Sugarcane Corner is a confectionery shop located in the heart of Ponydale. Its unique gingerbread-frosted roof makes it a distinct landmark among the straw-roofed cottages in the town. Players may enter the building, which serves mainly as a gathering point for groups. Various music from the Brony community is played as the location's soundtrack. Gem Mines The Gem Mines is a cave system accessible from the northeastern edge of the town. Luminescent crystals and gems litter the tunnels, providing faint illumination. Low-leveled Husky Diamond Dogs can be found patrolling the mine, making this place an ideal location for new players training combat. A few artisan crafting stations can be found outside the entrance. The town hall Ponydale's town hall is the most iconic building within Ponydale, rising above most other structures in the vicinity. Other than being a landmark to aid players in local navigation, the town hall holds no other purpose. The Boutique The Boutique is a building which serves as both living quarters and a clothing store (SE section). Inside the boutique, the merchant NPC Marvell can be found selling some clothing items and patterns. He's also selling linen and canvas scrap required for crafting many artisan items. Ponydale Library Ponydale Library can be found in the northwestern region of the town. The structure is built directly into a large tree, with a bedroom on the upper level. Open books can be found on the ground floor, though they are blank. A stairway leads to the basement level, which is blocked off by a locked door. Ponydale Park The Park can be found on the east side of Ponydale. Dancer can be found here giving out dandelions which he picked from the ground. A portal to White Tail Park can be found in the middle of a ring of mushrooms near him. Quests #Anypony Got a Light is given by Taffy Treat inside Sugarcane Corner. ('Festival of Lights Event Quest) #A Treat for Taffy is also given by Taffy Treat. (Foal Only) #Beep, Beep Delivery is given by Silver Platter inside Sugarcane Corner. #Dandelion Tamer is given by Maplesweet outside the flower shop across the street from Sugarcane Corner. #Dust and Bunnies is given by Polly Poppet, across the river east of Ponydale. #Foal Life Consequences is given by Frizzy Stradlin outside the Ponydale Schoolhouse just west of Sugarcane Corner. #Getting Down to Brass Tax is given by Spudnickus Von Winklehammer, Esq in Sweet Apple Orchard. #Good Egg is another quest given by Silver Platter inside Sugarcane Corner. #Knead for Speed is given by Linguine outside of the Clover Cafe. #Mindless Violins is given by Midnight Breeze, who is under a tree near the Ponydale Schoolhouse. #Sock it to 'em is given by Stocking Stuffer near Sugarcane Corner. (Christmas exclusive quest) #Strawberry Fields is another quest given by Silver Platter inside Sugarcane Corner. #Supplying the Hospital is given by Nurse Coldhoof, who is outside the hospital in southwest Ponydale. #The Pest Offense is another quest given by Spudnickus Von Winklehammer, Esq in Sweet Apple Orchard. #Tomorrow, Spring is Here is given by Check List, who is in front of the town hall. (Winter Warm-Up Event Quest) #Tonic's Tonic is given by Tonic near the water tree, close to the Hospital. Notable NPCs :The full list of NPCs can be found at List of NPCs Trivia *In early versions of the game, a Pac-Man like game could be accessed by entering a well near Sugarcane Corner. A pegasus racing game involving hoops was also present. Both minigames have been removed as they have been deemed nonessential for core gameplay. *Between Open Server Events 8 and 9, the map orientation for Ponydale was rotated 180 degrees. Previously, the river was on the north and west and the railroad on the east. Gallery :The gallery archive can be found here. Screen Shot 2015-01-25 at 10.06.43 AM.png|Ponydale Library Screen Shot 2015-01-25 at 10.03.00 AM.png|Ponydale in Pre-alpha 6 013020150435297590.png|Ponydale School House 013020150432501110.png|Ponydale Auction House 013020150437153020.png|Town Hall building 013020150428526810.png|Sugarcane Corner location as of Pre-Alpha 6 PonydaleTownHallPA6.png 081520152021510509.png|Another Update for Sugar Cane Corner (August 14-16 2015) 081420152350598871.png|The flower shop on Ponydale Marketplace, opposite Sugarcane Corner, with NPC Maplesweet (OSE9) Ponydale (with marks).jpg|Ponydale map with landmarks and portals according to OSE 9 LOE_aerial_PonydaleDeatiled.png|A player-made ponydale minimap with detail objects Category:Places Ponydale Category:Towns Category:Zones